


First Impressions

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting leads to a wild night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eliot and Lyn, a timeline for the Designated Hitter series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814805) by [TriaKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane). 



> Written for the "Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down" challenge posted on leveragefanmedia.net. OFC is immortal (think Highlander, but she's a Mary Sue) and telepathic.

“Fight and fuck?”

Even in the din of noise around us, I knew he had heard me. Slowly he set his beer bottle down and turned his head toward me. So many thoughts at once, I gripped the bar under their onslaught. Okay, my words were sinking in, he wasn’t as intoxicated as I’d thought. And he had beautiful blue eyes to boot.

He cast a quick glance over my shoulder to the two jerks that had been my prey tonight. Sizing ‘em up. I liked the way his mind worked.

“Yeah,” he said with a half sexy, half dangerous smile.

I looked over my shoulder at the two men and smiled.

“I’ll take the tall one, the other one has a knife.”

He didn’t even acknowledge my words before he was off his stool. Damn, he even moved nice. We’d definitely be having great sex later.

&&&&

I knew well enough to knock ‘em down, take ‘em out and get the fuck out before the bouncers get on the scene. The stranger with me was as fast on his feet as his fists. His guy had been out with two hits, mine had taken three. It was true, his had had a knife but what I hadn’t mentioned was that mine had had a gun. It really hadn’t mattered, they were too slow and had no chance to use them under our attack.

I steered Mr. Gorgeous down the street. I didn’t know this part of Los Angeles very well, but I knew where the cheap motel I’d checked into for the night was located.

I pressed up close against the stranger and felt his arm snake around me, pulling me closer. His lean, hard body felt good against mine. He was an open book for me.

“Motel’s up ahead on the right.” I gestured.

His stride lengthened and I hustled to keep up. My desire was building, feeding off his need.

The night attendant on duty saw us coming and had my key waiting. I’d already tipped him generously, so I just nodded, grabbed the key and kept walking, hanging onto gorgeous' hand, eager.

I reached the motel door a split second before he did but was unable to focus, so drunk with his thoughts thrumming through me. He growled against my neck and cupped my right breast in his hand, squeezing firmly but gently.

I finally managed to get the door open and we spilled into the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and pulled me back against him. His mouth was on mine, his tongue doing an erotic dance against mine. I pushed him back but he turned us so I was against the door. He pinned my hands against the door with one of his and I felt the other skim its way down my body. I gasped as he reached under my skirt, grabbed my panties and ripped them off. This was exactly what I wanted tonight.

I raised my leg, giving him total access, his fingers were on me, in me, feeling how hot and wet I already was.

I twisted my hands out of his grip and reached for his shirt, ripping it open like I was starving. Hell, I was starving. He pulled back a fraction, his blue eyes colliding with my green ones, as if he were searching for an answer. I couldn’t form words, just reached down and unclasped his pants. With a very near feral grin he grabbed me by the hips, hitched me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His sexy shimmy caused his pants to slide down enough to free his cock and with a satisfying thrust he was inside me.

It was hard and fast; it couldn’t last long. I was nearing the edge from his primal thrusting, so lost in the urgency and lust. I felt my orgasm building as he pounded me against the door. I had one hand full of his ass and the other clenching his shoulder. And I was coming and moaning, clinging to him. I felt him thrust hard into me and then he was coming and moaning, trembling as he filled me.

He slowly released his grip on my legs, a courteous action after such a mind blowing orgasm to make sure I was steady on my feet. I didn’t want to lose touch with his wonderful body, so I half led, half pulled him to the bed. We sort of flopped down, my head resting beside his stomach. The only sound in the dim room was our harsh breathing coming under control.

We must have laid like that for several minutes before I felt his thoughts wash over me. Yeah, definitely again, and slower.

I eased off the bed and stripped off my halter top. I could feel his eyes on me as I turned in profile and unzipped my skirt. He sat up on his elbows and I turned enough to give him the glimpse of my ass he wanted. In a lithe movement he was up, next to me. He reached behind his head and pulled off his muscle shirt in a gesture that was both masculine and sexy. He kept his eyes on mine as he toed off his shoes and pushed his jeans down. No underwear, no impediments.

I reached for him then, letting my hands travel the lean muscle of his shoulders and chest, easing my way down his taut stomach. I felt his hands on me then, stroking my cheek, my neck, his thumb pushing gently into my mouth. I let his thoughts guide me.

Pulling him down onto the bed, I rolled him onto his back and kissed the delicate skin just below his waistline at his hip, that perfect indention that shows when a man has taken great care of his body. I felt him run his hands through my hair, but I was in no rush. The initial urgency was gone, but now desire to taste all of him was coursing through my blood. I took his hands in mine as I knelt above him, straddling his thighs. Leaning forward, I pushed his hands over his head and kissed his parted lips. I knew what he wanted, what we both wanted, and it was my pleasure to give.

He kept his hands where I’d placed them, this was his mental fantasy I was playing out. Slowly I worked my way down his sculpted body, kissing, licking, tasting as I went. His lips, his stubble, his firm jaw line. He tasted a bit of sweat and a bit smoky from the bar. My teeth grazed his ear lobe and he hissed in a pleasurable way. He tensed a bit as my tongue laved his rough neck. He was ticklish, interesting, but it wasn’t the time to linger.

My fingers found his nipples before my mouth did and he hissed in pleasure. His hard cock was sliding against my breasts in an enticing and teasing manner. No need to be a telepath the way his body was speaking to me. I tickle the tight peaks with my tongue and feel his cock harden further. So much of me wants to draw this out and explore the sensuality I’m finding in this man, the other part of me wants to taste him, to swallow him completely. Can’t go too wrong going with carnal impulses.

I scrape my nails down his chest and stomach, tracing my tongue along each muscle as I go. His pubic hair is thick and scratchy against my chin as I breathe him in. He smells of me and sex. His cock is rubbing against my cheek and I turn my head and let my lips brush against it. His thoughts explode in my head and it urges me on.

With a small movement, I take the head in my mouth, tasting our sex immediately. I feel him hold back but that’s not what I want. I want him on the edge, primal and eager. I slide my hands under his hips and encourage him to take my mouth for his pleasure. His first thrust is hesitant but my mouth is hot and tight around him and his body recognizes the pleasure and picks up the rhythm. His thoughts turn more sexual and lusty as I take him completely into my mouth.

A tickle of a thought seeps in and for the first time in a long time, I nearly doubt my ability.

Really? I mentally ask myself. Interesting. He is a surprise.

I ease back from him and he sighs in frustration, needing release.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you,” I reassure him as I get up on my hands and knees and slip between his spread legs.

Before he can think too coherently, I take him in all the way down. He can’t help but buck into my hungry mouth as I suck on the thickness in my throat.

His balls are high and tight, aching for release as I cup and gently squeeze them. He groans loudly as my fingers tap against that smooth sensitive spot behind his balls. His thoughts are loud and clear, and I’m only too happy to oblige, there are few men who can fully appreciate all the pleasures they can receive when they’re touched in the right ways.

Gripping his cock with my right hand, I squeeze and stroke him slowly but firmly. I know he’s close but I also know how much pleasure can be derived from delayed gratification. His thoughts are a jumble now, unfocused but still clear. My fingers are now wet enough to send him through the roof.

Synchronizing my movements, I ease my mouth down his hard cock as my fingers hone in on his secret pleasure spot. Using just the tip of my index finger, I push against the tight pucker. His legs spread infinitely wider and I grinned around the girth between my lips. I begin a slow steady push inside him as I take his cock completely in my mouth and throat. The muscles of my throat contract with every swallow and I feel him begin to lose it. His ass is clenching my finger as his cock spasms in my throat.

I raise my eyes to see what he’s feeling because his brain has gone to mush. His beautiful face is contorted in the glorious agony of release, his whole body is taut and tense for those few seconds and then he goes limp.

I suck on his cock a few seconds more trying to lengthen his pleasure and his body trembles in remembrance. I ease my finger out from inside him and feel his brain engage again. He’s embarrassed by his need and... weakness? Definitely need to fix that.

I slowly kiss my way up his body. There’s a light sheen of sweat covering his awesome features. I kiss his jaw and chin, as I‘m not sure how he’ll feel about kissing my lips after they’ve been wrapped around his cock. Some men are funny that way. Instead, I move back to his neck, just below his ear, the tender and sensitive spot from earlier.

I let my teeth graze his earlobe and say, “that was beautiful.”

He freezes for a second, then turns, grabs my jaw and kisses me fiercely. His tongue stroking against mine, his teeth nipping my bottom lip. He half rolls on top of me and we keep kissing like teenagers making out in the backseat on a school night. I can’t remember the last time I kissed someone this much, or kissed someone this good at it. He knows all the tickles and teases, when to push harder and when to lap lightly. This is definitely a man who knows what he’s doing.

Our legs are twined together, his thigh firmly nestled against my sex. I know he can feel how wet I am. There’s a tickle of a thought forming and I squeeze my legs around his muscular thigh in anticipation.

I feel him smile against my neck as he trails kisses down to my shoulder. His rough fingers find my nipples and pinch them until I gasp, then his tongue is there, laving the hardened tips, grazing them until I hiss in pleasure. Slowly he kisses his way down my stomach, teasing, making me squirm in anticipation. I know beyond reason that this man will be very good at this act. As he moves lower, easing between my outspread legs, his fingers stroke over my sex very lightly, in no rush, inflaming my passion higher with every touch.

His thoughts are full of me and my pleasure and I let them course through me, heightening this act even further. His fingers finally touch me intimately, sliding alongside my opening, his fingernails softly biting into my skin. I tremble on the edge, his teasing driving my need higher.

Finally, I feel his silky teasing tongue flick over my clit, doing a sensuous and slow dance. I’m overwhelmed by his thoughts and actions, and my own building desire. His fingers slide inside me, joining the dance, ratcheting up the intensity another notch. A deep moan escapes my parted lips as he increases his actions and I can feel the orgasm building. He backs off, easing the motion of his tongue and I growl in frustration. I’m so close and yet so far away. I can barely grasp his words, unsure at first if they were spoken or thought.

“Come for me.”

His tongue and fingers pick up their dance again, this time with more speed, more fervor, with one goal. I can’t think, can’t... just...

Yes, yes, yes, yes...

My body is taut and on the edge and with every delicious and delightful movement of his tongue, I’m coming and moaning and losing my mind, and his fingers are fucking me as his tongue continues to dance on my clit.

I can’t stand it a second more, I need him inside me, I need his cock filling me. And as if he were the telepath, he’s there, spreading me wide and filling me. His rhythm is perfect and fluid, even in this he dances superbly. His angle is flawless and he’s driving me towards another orgasm.

My hands grip his bulging biceps as I come again, my body tightens around him as I call out mindlessly. He rides out my orgasm, continuing to thrust into my sensitive channel, slowing as I come back to myself. I open my eyes which I hadn’t realized were closed.

He’s braced above me, his long hair framing his face and in the faint light of the room I can see that he’s looking at me. His eyes are dark and unreadable, and for once I don’t let my mind creep into his, just let myself feel the moment.

“That was fucking beautiful,” he says softly, leaning down to kiss me.

His lips are soft against mine, his tongue ever so gently reaching in to tease mine. I can taste myself on him and meet his tongue with my own. His cock slides in and out of me in counterpoint to his tongue. I thrust my hips up fully to feel him but he stops and slowly slides out.

“Turn over,” he whispers against my lips.

Eager, I barely wait for him to move before I turn over and raise up to my hands and knees. He’s behind me, eager too, kneeling and guiding his cock back into me. His hands grip my hips and he pulls me against him, fully sheathing his hard cock inside me. He starts slow and steady, in and out, pulling me against him for his pleasure but the way his cock is caressing me, I don’t want slow and steady.

I push back hard against him and that’s all the encouragement he needs. His hands tighten on my hips and he thrusting into me solid and fast, taking us both on a wild ride. I reach for myself, my fingers rubbing against my clit with maddening speed, trying to keep up and take us over the edge.

His thoughts are filing my head again, he’s close, he’s ready, but...

I feel his fingers join mine and that’s all I need. I’m bucking against our fingers and the hard cock thrusting in me and I’m coming , his cock slamming into me, pushing me up the bed as he comes, thrusting a few final times before he’s completely spent.

I slowly lower myself to the bed and I feel him slide out of me. He lays beside me, a leg draped across my thighs and his hand on my lower back, our ragged breath the only sound in the quiet room.

&&&

I wake to the feel of his hands on me. We shifted in our sleep, he’s now spooned up behind me, his warm breath against my neck, a hand gently caressing my breasts and nipples, slowly waking them up. I sigh and stretch languidly, pushing into his touch. Sliding down my flat stomach, his fingers take a moment to tease my bellybutton before continuing down. He cups my sex with his hand and squeezes gently before letting a finger slide between my lips.

“Mmmm,” he growls against my neck, “you’re so wet.”

Two fingers slide into me, just caressing and spreading the wetness, teasing. I lift my top leg and rest it on his, allowing him more access. I feel his stubble rasp against my shoulder as he smiles. I can feel his hardening cock against my ass and wonder what he has in mind.

So easily, I can tell and his desire inflames mine.

His strokes are more purposeful now, he’s building me up with every movement. I turn my head and his lips are there on mine, his tongue resuming its wonderful teasing dance. I shift a bit more onto my back and feel his fingers slide further down, inside me, pumping gently. i gasp against his lips and he pulls back slightly, his fingers ceasing their movement.

I open my eyes to meet his. The morning sun has started to creep into the room and in this light I can see how blue his eyes are.

“Tender?” he asks softly.

I’m struck again my his thoughtfulness. A tendril of an idea seeps into my head but I have other things on my mind first.

I shake my head slowly and say, “I want to ride you.”

His slow, lazy grin is my response.

He rolls onto his back and I straddle his hips. I grip his hard cock, pump it once or twice to see his reaction and the guide him inside me. I sit atop him for a few seconds, just letting him fill me before I rise up and slide back down. Unlike the night before, I’m in control, and we’re going at my pace.

His bare body laid out before me is beautiful. His muscles are pronounced but not in an overt way; he’s strong, solid but lithe and sinewy. His hips have started moving in time with mine. He’s thrusting up every time I slide down. It’s a tango this time, slow and steady but building.

His hands are on my thighs, slowly stroking higher and higher. I feel the tips of his fingers brush between my legs, his fingers touching where we’re joined. His thumbs start an erotic dance against my clit and for the first time I falter in my actions. He continues thrusting up inside me but I’m mesmerized by the Cha-cha his thumbs are dancing on my clit. I didn’t realize how ready I was, how turned on he was making me. My orgasm hits me hard. I’m trembling and shaking and riding his cock as I’m coming.

In the haze of satiation, I feel him slow his thrusts and the movement against my clit. He’s still hard inside me, watching me, as I lean down and press my breasts against him, my nipples teasing against his damp chest. I whisper against his lips.

“Use me.”

He doesn’t even pretend to misunderstand me. He wraps his arms around me, rolls us over, all the while staying inside me. Without a pause, he’s on his knees, my legs are up, ankles on his broad shoulders and he’s using me as requested, pushing me up the bed with every aggressive thrust. His thoughts are wicked and sexy and I let them wash over me. He’s close, his body is ready but he’s holding his orgasm back, drawing it out. It’s so good and I want it to last but I also want to see him let go.

His eyes are on me as he thrusts into my hot, wet hole. I slide two fingers into my mouth and slowly begin sucking on them, while letting the fingers on my other hand begin toying with my nipples. It has the desired effect, he falters briefly in his thrusting, but he bounces back quickly. I’m sucking on my fingers in earnest now, reminding him of how my lips looked wrapped round his cock. Three more thrusts and he growls as he pushes deep inside and comes again.

He falls on the bed beside me, an arm thrown over his head and a hand on my thigh. A fleeting thought crosses his mind before he passes out. Yes, I think to myself, he’s interesting too.

$$$

I wake up sometime later, not sure of the time and unwilling to move to check. He’s sleeping peacefully beside me, his face inches from mine. He’s not as young as I’d previously thought, early thirties probably. A few scars as a reminder of long ago fights. I’d probably see similar scars on his knuckles. A brawler. No wonder he was so good in the bar last night. Some laugh lines around his eyes. I remember the slow sexy smile and wish to hear his laughter.

I am suddenly reminded of his last thought before he fell asleep. he thought I was interesting. How right he is. Immortal and telepathic, a wicked combination. I don’t have the luxury of getting to know this man; my life is dangerous and mortals tend to get hurt when they stick too close. But that was before. Perhaps, now that Kronos is dead, I can have some semblance of normalcy. I had it once before. Could I risk it? Could I take a chance with this man?

I remember his concern for me, for someone who was just a random hook up; how he made sure my pleasure was attended to, how gentle he was until I asked him not to be. He was a man who could use his size to take what he wanted but could also protect and defend. Yes, I definitely think there’s a lot more under the surface of this man.

As if disturbed by my thoughts, he shifts beside me. I ease out of bed to take a quick shower and feel his mind come awake as I close the bathroom door. I give him mental privacy and tune him out. It isn’t fair to listen in all the time.

&&&

Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, I smile at him as he slips by me, his hand gently squeezing my shoulder.

I find myself thinking about breakfast before I realize his thoughts have crept into my subconscious. Smiling, I wonder what it would take to make him forget about food.

I’m sitting on the end of the bed, combing my hair, my towel draped across my thighs, when he steps out of the bathroom. I can’t help myself. Standing there in front of me, beads of water still clinging to his hot skin, he’s more appetizing than any food. I glance up at him and lick my lips.

“Want to get something to eat?” I ask with a grin.

He smiles, sexy and playful at the same time.

“Hell yeah, I do,” he says and drops his towel.

&&&&

As I pull the motel room door closed behind us and slip sunglasses on against the bright mid-morning glare, I can’t wipe the smile off my face.

He cocks his head ever so slightly at me.

“You know, I think some of those moves are illegal in a few states,” I say with a grin.

“Damn right they are,” he answers.

He laughs and slides a hand down to the small of my back as we start across the parking lot to a little diner.

“My name’s Lyn, by the way,” I say to his unspoken but thought question.

“Eliot.”

Stopping just outside the door to the dinner, I turn to face him.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Eliot.”

“The pleasure was mutual,” he answers, his smile nearly brighter than the sun

“Hell yeah, it was,” I respond, knowing this is only the beginning.

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lydia for the beta. :)
> 
> This story is immediately followed by [A Second Glance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4277670).


End file.
